Pasatiempo
by Personaggio
Summary: - ¿Pasatiempo? – Quizá no es la respuesta correcta, pero es la que ellos aceptan. - Viñeta Ron/Pansy - Lemmon


Dedicado a Chimel!

La trama es mía, los personajes no.

* * *

**Pasatiempo**

Por esas razones se dice _"Nunca digas nunca"._

_- Nunca me inmiscuiría con alguien de esa insulsa familia… _

¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? El fuerte cuerpo de él la apresa con sus brazos conforme sus ojos azul cielo la observan con un brillo lejos de ser catalogado como desprecio.

- ¿No deberíamos estar insultándonos? Nos detestamos ¿no? – La voz de Pansy es tan sólo un leve susurro para los oídos del pelirrojo, resultado del hecho de estar tan cerca uno del otro. – Un tonto Gryffindor, traidor a la sangre, comadreja, amigo de Potter… - Le suelta aquellos "reproches" sin ningún ápice de ira – Novio de Granger – Y realmente lo odia por eso, sólo por eso.

Es después de aquella última frase que las uñas de sus manos aferradas a sus brazos se clavan en su blanca piel.

- Detestable Slytherin, mimada… _amiga_ de Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué estás conmigo ahora? – Ni ella tiene una respuesta a esa pregunta, y supone que él tampoco logra dar con ella.

- ¿Por qué estás tú conmigo acá?

La atracción nace sin más; vuela libre como un virus dispuesto a acoger los cuerpos de adolescentes no inmunes a las hormonas de la edad.

- ¿Pasatiempo? – Quizá no es la respuesta correcta, mas es la que ellos aceptan.

- Pasatiempo.

La forma en la que sus manos la desnudan y la tocan no le resulta familiar. La adora con una vehemencia que nunca llegó a ver en los ojos de aquel con el cual compartió varios momentos de intimidad.

Es que son tan diferentes… en todos los aspectos.

La pasión y la lujuria se apodaran de él, pero la ternura y la suavidad no llegan a desaparecer.

Siente sus labios juguetear con los de ella con parsimonia, como si todo el tiempo del mundo estuviera a favor de ellos. Sus roces se esparcen por cada poro de su piel, diseminando caricias que la transportan más allá de todo lo que de verdad existe.

La boca de él deja marcas visibles sobre su tez; mordisquea su cuello con poca delicadeza, pasando luego su lengua sobre aquella zona ahora rojiza con la intención de aliviar cualquier dolor que pudo ocasionar. Su cuerpo masculino no tarda en verse libre de toda aquella ropa innecesaria, molesta. Ella extiende sus palmas sobre su blanco pecho y las deslizas con lentitud por sus pecosos hombros hasta posarlas en su espalda. Adora su piel pálida, cubierta de pecas y erizada por sus caricias; simplemente la adora.

El roce que Ron propicia sobre sus caderas la hacen gemir desenfrenadamente, volviéndola loca ante aquellos candentes movimientos que realiza con entusiasmo. La ropa interior es lo único que se interponer entre aquella placentera conexión… quiere arrancárselas; arrojar sus bragas hacia el otro extremo de la sala y mandar a los bóxers de él junto con ellas. Ronald tiene otros planes…

Siente su boca asir uno de sus senos con verdadero frenesí. Sus dientes alrededor de su pezón causan en ella gemidos aún más fuertes que los primeros y los espasmos de placer ya la empiezan a recorrer.

- Siempre tu tortura… - Mueve sus caderas al ritmo de las de su amante, exigiendo más, deseando más. Aquella intensa fricción arranca un ronco gruñido de los labios del chico.

- Piensas que te odio – El pelirrojo acelera su baile pélvico antes de detenerse repentinamente.

- ¿Y acaso no es así? – Jadea al sentir los dedos de él aferrarse al borde de sus bragas humedecidas. Sus oídos se preparan para lo que desea escuchar… sabe que él lo dirá, siempre lo dice. Y ella siempre lo escucha.

- No te odio – Su boca se desliza por su abdomen a la par que sus bragas van justo al lugar donde deseaba arrojarlas. Su tortura se vuelve cada vez más adictiva y deleitante. La lengua del Gryffindor recorre aquellos puntos exactos que la hacen doblegar ante él; las zonas claves para hacerla perder la razón, junto con todo lo demás.

- Ron… - Sus labios masculinos se posan con permiso sobre su cálida y húmeda intimidad, sacando de ella suspiros de placer acompañados de gemidos desaforados. Aferra sus manos a la cabellera pelirroja y empieza a mover sus caderas nuevamente, de adelante hacia atrás, incitándolo a darle más. – Ron… por favor – Él realiza una última arremetida con su lengua antes de sentir el placer dominar cada fibra de su ser.

- No digas que te odio… - El pelirrojo se apoya de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, transpirado, sudoroso, acelerado, _amado_. – eres mi pasatiempo favorito. –Mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja después de susurrarle aquella frase.

- Tu pasatiempo favorito… - lo siente acomodarse entre sus piernas. - Debo… decirte que tú eres el mío, ¿cierto? – Está empezando a creer que aquello es más que un simple pasatiempo… sí, está segura.

- Tu pasatiempo… - Se hunde en ella profundamente, casi con rudeza.

El baile desenfrenado aumenta el ritmo, sus corazones se aceleran, las respiraciones se vuelven jadeos y los suspiros pasan a ser gemidos de goce, deleite y muchísimo placer.

Cuando la magia acaba y el encanto se rompe, se supone que ya todo debe regresar a la normalidad.

Pansy Parkinson sale de la sala de los menesteres con la barbilla en alto y su mirada clara. El corazón parece latirle a mil por minuto. Para ella es más que un pasatiempo… está segura. ¿Cómo pasó? No tiene idea, y tampoco es que importe mucho… sea como sea que haya ocurrido, ocurrió.

Ronald Weasley se mantiene sentado al borde de la cama. Mechones de cabello se le pegan al rostro debido al sudor que aún no se disipa. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, y sus ojos azules brillan como dos gemas recién pulidas. ¿Cómo pasó? También se pregunta, pero tampoco tiene idea. Sea como sea que haya ocurrido, ocurrió.

La verdad es que él nunca pensó que amaría más a un pasatiempo… que a la mismísima Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Nota/A:** Si alguien leyó, ¡muchas gracias! Si bien esta pareja es extraña, debo decir que me agrada un poco. ¡Vamos! Que si hay Dracomiones por montones en la lista de fics, puede haber, por supuesto, Ronsy (?) también. Jejeje.

En esta historia Hermione bien puede ir a cultivar papas, ya que en mi mente con Draco no quedaría. ¡Y muchísimos menos con Harry!

¡Cariños! Y cualquier comentario que deseen decir, ¡bienvenido sea!

**Yani.**


End file.
